


Dewdrops

by TheSanguineRose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fancy Lads Going To A Fancy Ball, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Trans Male Character, winter ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanguineRose/pseuds/TheSanguineRose
Summary: "You've cleaned up very well for the Winterseve festivities, my love.""Oh, why thank you, my dear," Julian bows with a flourish, the shine of the stars on his coat blinking almost like magic with each movement. "And, erm, speaking of Winterseve… I may have gotten you a little something, which, if you don't mind receiving it early, well… it could complete the look, I think."
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dewdrops

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Winterseve, everyone!! Love me some soft. :) I noticed that the rose Julian has in the Winter Ball charm is ice and, well, it got away from me.

"And there we go, darling," Julian proclaims as he threads the last silver star through the loops of Rory's braid.

"Already? Quick fingers!" Rory replies, and tilts his head back to look at Julian's look of pride. "Do I look festive?"

"As the snowflakes that rain from the heavens and melt as they land on the surface of the hot springs back in Nevivon," Julian says with a grin as he leans down to kiss Rory's forehead, lips lingering as Rory's eyes close in satisfaction.

"Hmm, I miss those."

"They'd be nice about now, wouldn't they?" Julian kisses him once more and then pulls back up, his hands resting on Rory's shoulders. "Though I'm sure I could think of other ways to warm you up..."

Rory chuckles and looks back at the mirror on the dressing screen before them. He adjusts his cravat, the sapphire brooch Nadia had given him keeping it in place, and then twists his head to get a better look at the silver stars that shine in his hair, woven into the braids that curl around the base of his skull.

"Well, normally I'd take you up on that," he purrs, turning in Julian's arms. "But we promised our sister-in-law, y'know, the Countess of Vesuvia, that we wouldn't be late --"

"Like last year," Julian's voice joins his on the final words, grin firmly in place. "I know, and, uh, it was kind of my fault we missed it," he says with a blush.

"Oh, no, please, I distracted you," Rory winks at him and pulls away, walking to the laid out coat on the bed. He buttons up the navy vest with bright silver clasps as he goes, the blue matching perfectly with the sapphire at his neck, and the one dangling from his ear. Candlelight catches on the white silk of his sleeves as they billow around his wrists, until they are engulfed by the equally navy blue overcoat, warm and lined with a soft, cream fur. It's long, the hem settling around his knees, brushing the tops of his crisp, first snowfall white boots.

"Yes." Julian leans against the doorway, taking in Rory's visage with a few lingering glances. "It is hard to navigate when you have someone trying to climb in your lap to escape the bitter cold of the sea."

"Oh!" Rory cries, indignant as he twists on his heel. "It was freezing and I hadn't packed a jacket --"

"I mean I told you --"

"Maybe I forgot it on purpose -- maybe it was fate that led us off course that day."

"Ah, yes, being trapped at sea and getting an earful from Mazelinka is deeply romantic if you think about it," Julian says with a snicker, and Rory winks at him as he crosses back to the mirror to give himself another once over. "Okay, well," he says with a note of finality, "I'm ready." 

He looks over at Julian, a vision in whites and creams, and feels his stomach twist, warmth rising in his cheeks. "And you've cleaned up very well for the Winterseve festivities, my love."

"Oh, why thank you, my dear," Julian bows with a flourish, the shine of the stars on his coat blinking almost like magic with each movement. "And, erm, speaking of Winterseve… I may have gotten you a little something, which, if you don't mind receiving it early, well… it could complete the look, I think."

Julian's voice is clear, but there's an underlying current of nervousness under it, a gentle trill that catches Rory's ear. He indulges him -- as if Rory has ever been able to resist temptation.

"Oh, you know how I love completing looks," Rory says, and Julian sighs as if a weight is lifted from his shoulders.

"Yes, erm, well, just… one moment." Without warning, Julian pushes past the beaded doorway to the stairwell and rushes downstairs, muttering to himself as he leaves Rory to stand awkwardly in the middle of their room.

Rory hears rustling, then a crash, and a curse, and a triumphant yell, and then Julian's footsteps as he rushes back up.

One foot in the doorway, Julian calls out, as if only just remembering, "Close your eyes!"

Rory does with a fond snort.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, yes, they're closed!"

"Okay." Rory hears him get closer, and then, "Put out your hands."

Rory holds his hands out for an offering, cupped in front of him, and his eyebrows raise in humor eyes still firmly shut.

Something wet and cold lands on his hands, making him jolt slightly.

"What?"

"Open your eyes, just, uh --"

When Rory does he sees a single rose in his palms, formed of ice. The petals are slightly uneven due to the melted status of it, and it drips steadily from the warmth of his hands, but he blinks down at it  
in awe.

"Now, it, uh… it's nothing much, just something I thought you'd like, and if you don't like it, I mean --"

"Julian!" Rory whispers, delicately holding the stem and brushing his fingers on the glimmering petals. "Oh, it's wonderful -- wherever did you get it?"

"I… I made it."

"You," Rory's blush increases, feeling the warmth in his chest burst and flurry through his body like a storm. He laughs it off. "Why, I had no idea you were an ice sculptor… what other hidden talents do you have?"

"Oh, no, I'm not, it," Julian clears his throat. "I made it with, uh, with magic."

And at that Rory stops entirely, gazing up at Julian with a mixture of surprise and love so deep it aches him. Julian wrings his hands and clears his throat again when Rory doesn't speak, the dripping of the rosewater almost a waterfall in the silence.

"Of course, I can't keep it from melting, but this, ha, this is easily my best attempt, I just… hm," Julian cuts himself off. "Do you like it?"

"Do I… Julian, you made this for me?"

"Yeah, yep, I made it for you."

"With… you used magic?"

Julian grins, nerves seeping away as Rory's voice wavers with tears. "Well… yes… lots of practice, you see, and I found that if I tried something and it didn't work, I just… tried something else."

"Julian… oh, sweetheart, I love it, it's perfect," Rory's voice chokes up as he holds the rose in front of him. It melts faster in his grasp, it isn't his fault he's a walking heater, but he still huffs. The last thing he wants is for it to fade away -- for this precious gift to melt before he can appreciate it fully. "I think… I think maybe I can keep it from melting -- put your hands on mine?"

Julian does, without hesitation, his hands chilled even through Rory's white gloves. Drawing from the shallow, slowly growing well of magic from within Julian, Rory focuses his own magic on the rose, and they both watch as the drops freeze mid formation. If anything, Rory thinks the rose is more beautiful than before, petals uneven and stem shortened to a point, covered in melted droplets that look like dewdrops fresh from the dawn of spring.

"And there it is… captured in time, frozen for eternity," Rory hums, grinning up at Julian. Carefully, he untangles their hands and tucks the rose into his lapel, the stem causing it to stick out awkwardly. It's chilly against his chest, but at least it isn't wet. He can't stop looking at it, the chill against his chest overwhelmed by a warmth bubbling inside him. With a flush, Rory thinks, We made this.

"Oh, I was right," Julian says, startling Rory from his musing. Julian's fingers brush over the petals of the rose and then brush up Rory's neck to curl under his chin. "It does complete the look."

As he leans down, Rory rises to his tiptoes, catching his lips in a chaste kiss. Rory smiles against him, laughter bubbling up as he quips a small thank you, and then kisses him again.

"Well," Julian is breathless when he pulls away, and he holds out his arm for Rory to grasp, ever the gentleman. He winks as best he can with the eyepatch on, which isn't very well, and Rory grins so wide his cheeks hurt.

"Shall we, my dear?" Julian asks.

Rory takes his arm, the blue of his coat a stark contrast to Julian's white, and nods.

"We shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Find my gay ass on [ tumblr](http://thesanguinerose.tumblr.com) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/thesanguinerose)! [dab]


End file.
